regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 032
]] Recap Day 85 (continued) Qualneer and Michelle are left alone with the unconscious Sunblade in the middle of the dark void of the Underdark. Qualneer goes looking for the last chalk mark he made in the ground with Sunblade's glowing helmet. While Michelle is alone, she feels a hot breath on her neck and a clicking noise. She screams, and Qualneer runs back over. Qualneer finds behind Michelle is a Drider. Bare-chested, slim wrenched arms with wrenched fingers, pale skin & white hair, and huge red cat-like eyes, and the lower half of her body is a spider, giving her the height of 9 feet. The Drider recoils from the light and retreats into the dark and circles them out of view. Qualneer and Michelle come up with a plan. Michelle briefly hides the helmet to block the light, and when the Drider gets close Qualneer stabs them when the light is brought back out. The Dryder grabs the helm from Michelle. Then Drider bites Michelle, paralysing her. The Drider casts a spell and the light on Sunblade's helm goes out. Qualner jumps on the Drider's back and stabs her over and over, dropping her to 1 HP. The Drider flees, dropping her weapons behind her. The light comes back on Sunblade's Helm. After Michelle recovers, she explains to Qualneer that Driders are outcasts of Elven society, Drow who failed the Goddess's test and were banished. Michelle thinks they are just north of the Drow city, at the outskirts of their empire. Michelle and Qualneer pickup Sunblade and carry him onwards to the South-East, the direction they had been heading before. They arrive at a fork in the path going east and south, and Qualneer chooses east. Along the road they come across a 3 foot tall male humanoid carrying an orb of light, wearing blue leather, bald and wrinkling face with a wide smile. They introduce themselves as Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin. Ker'Ker'garts shakes Qualneer's Hand. He says he was expecting them. He goes to study the Sunblade's status. Ker'Ker'garts leads them to a place to rest, a secret hideaway behind a boulder. He gives Qualneer and Michelle some wine from a chest, then starts trying to figure out if he can heal up the Sunblade quicker. Qualneer and Michelle finish the wine bottle, and Qualneer puts the empty wine bottle in the chest and takes stock what is inside. While they rest Michelle and Ker'Ker'garts trade some spells. Experience *Experience: 2500 (+250 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 46,386 exp total *Michelle levels up. Gains +5 to Max HP (Max 18 HP) **Michelle learns Invisibility, Read Magic, Phantasmal Force Day 86 Everyone sets out. Ker'Ker'garts casts Levitate on Sunblade and the party are able to drag the weightless Sunblade along at a good speed. Qualneer gives an excuse to rush back into the hovel so he can steal from the chest some valuables and one of the wine bottles. Ker'Ker'garts leads the party to a different exit out of the Underdark. After some hours he leads them to the mountains a day south of Solstace. They find an abandoned overturned wagon, and put Sunblade in it. While heading down the switch backs Ker'Ker'garts spots some Mountain Ogres. The party start moving faster down the mountain pass. It is late at night when they arrive at the city walls. Qualneer hands Sunblade over to the Knights at the gate to be healed up. Everyone else goes back to "The Travelers's Oasis" to rest. Qualneer pays for a room for Ker'Ker'garts. Day 87 Qualneer takes Ker'Ker'garts to the empty lot and explains what he wants to the Gnome. The Gnome explains it will take a 3 weeks to build. Qualneer gives him 1500 gold deposit. Michelle stays at the "The Travelers's Oasis" to rest up. She learns the spell "Insatiable Thirst". Qualneer decide it is time to visit the sirens on the islands near Sinteron. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes